


Helping Hand

by Absolute_flaming_trash



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Monsterfucking, Slight descriptions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_flaming_trash/pseuds/Absolute_flaming_trash
Summary: Prince Sidon is used to you visiting him during your travels, but after arriving a little worse for wear, he insists on treating what ails you.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader, Sidon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Helping Hand

It wasn’t very typical for Sidon to be so anxious.

Stress radiated off of him in waves as he paced back and forth between the length of his chambers.

What was taking you so long?

You would always come to visit him on your travels, making sure to stop by and tell him stories of your adventures throughout Hyrule all while showing off the souvenirs you had picked up along your way.

He would listen endearingly, having not spent a lot of time outside Zora’s Domain himself, along with the fact that you were always so excited and animated in your story telling; often jumping up from your seat beside him and acting out your adventures as you retold them.

He found it quite sweet, if he was honest with himself. Almost child-like.

It was part of what made you fast friends when you came to his Kingdom for the first time, having met him while he was swimming in the river.

Well “met” wasn’t exactly the right word.

You had fallen on him after trying to climb the cliffs on your way into the Domain. You both looked back on it fondly, as embarrassing as it was for you at the time. He still teased you about it often.

He smiled slightly, the memory temporarily breaking through his stress as he thought of you. You were a clumsy little thing.

His smile faded as that thought gave way to darker scenarios.

Could something have happened? Did you try climbing again but didn’t have the safety of water beneath you to save you?

Why would you try that? You weren’t any great warrior of Hyrule, you could get seriously hurt!

The anxiety bubbled over as he strode towards the exit, unable to just wait for you any longer; yanking on the door a little harder than necessary.

Both relief and concern flooded his system when he came face to face with you, your hand raised in preparation to knock on his door.

The sudden movement had caused you to stumble back slightly in shock before you quickly collected yourself, giving him a bright smile.

“Hey, Prince Sidon!”

Gods, you were a mess…

Your clothes were disheveled, your hair was unruly despite it being plastered against your scalp from the never-ending rain, mud streaking nearly every inch of skin visible...

That was all negligible when his eyes zeroed in on the red patches on your knees, as well as the red staining the straps of the bag that you had slung over your shoulder; Not to mention the dark purple bruise that was beginning to form right on your jawline.

He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly, unsure of what to say for once in his life.

Luckily your enthusiasm was there to save him.

“Sorry I took so long, the Valley isn’t the easiest area to travel through, ya know?” Your giggle cut short as you winced slightly, your smile stretching the bruise on your chin, “I got some really cool stuff to show you though! I got this really cool knife from a Merchant in… god what was the town I visited-”

Your rambling was cut short when you were pulled into an awkward hug, his size dwarfing you as he wrapped his arms around your much smaller frame.

“It appears you never fail to bring injury to yourself, my friend.”

His tone was meant to be jovial, to mask his real concern and worry for you, but he couldn’t help that parts of it leaked through. Your laughter in response didn’t help ease him much either when you pulled back.

“You know I can handle it, I know I’m not a warrior and all, but I’ve made it this far, oh!” You dropped your bag on the floor, rummaging through it. “I found something that reminded me of you, heck I took a tumble into the river to get it.”

He sighed. So you _had_ fallen into the river again.

“Before you show me the wonderful items you’ve gathered, perhaps you should be looked over by healers here?”

You looked up, your brows knitted together at his statement. It was weird to hear him so serious.

“Honestly, Prince Sidon, I-”

“My friend, Sidon is just fine.”

You bristled slightly, the informality not sitting right with you despite how close the two of you had become. It felt like you weren’t treating him with respect when you said it.

“Sidon, I promise, I’m okay. It was just a small fall, nothing terrible.”

“Perhaps not, but the path here is filled with all sorts of danger. I insist you at least allow us to treat the wounds you have, insignificant as they may be.”

You couldn’t help the smile that broke across your face at the way his voice returned to its normal lilt of exuberance.

“Tell you what, I’ll compromise with you. Let me take a bath to wash off, and we drop it?”

Sidon’s smile wavered ever so slightly at that. He didn’t like the idea of you ignoring the idea of possible infection, but on the other hand it would allow you to wash the dirt from your body and allow your wounds to be cleaned simultaneously.

He inclined his head to you in a shallow nod. Knowing you, it was as good as he was going to get.

Your stubbornness was another thing that drew him to you, now that he thought about it.

“In that case, my dear friend, I offer the use of my personal bathing chambers. I won’t allow such an esteemed guest of mine to use the ones in the servant quarters!”

It was impossible to repress the genuine laughter that escaped you at his words.

“If that’s what’ll get you to finally show you what I FOUND, then yes, I’ll accept your gracious offer, your majesty.” you bowed deeply in jest before picking up your belongings and walking into his chambers, the door shutting softly behind you with a dull ‘thud’.

Looking around the room, you couldn’t help but be captivated by the beauty of Zora city and its contents. No matter how many times you had been privy to the Prince’s room, it always filled you with a sense of wonderment.

“Coming?”

A blush painted your cheeks as you were snapped from your thoughts, quickly jogging up to him as you followed him to the bath.

“I can have some of the servants bring you new clothes, the ones you are wearing I simply can’t allow you to wear once you finish.”

“Oh it’s alright, I have spares in my bag as well that I-”

“That you had been hauling through the rain and taken with you into your fall into the river?”

You paused at his teasing tone, jaw opening slightly before closing in protest, shaking a finger in his direction with a smile.

“You’ve got me there.”

The bath in his chambers was a natural hot spring. Something you weren’t expecting to be honest, having never been to this area of his room before, but it was a nice touch that you certainly weren’t complaining about.

“If you require anything, do not hesitate to let me know, I will only be one room away.”

You thanked him, smiling when he brought one of his large hands down to ruffle your hair before leaving the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, your smile dropped. Placing your bag at the edge of the spring, you stretched, wincing slightly as you finally began to feel the weight of your injuries.

Maybe they were a little worse than you let on, not that you would let Sidon know that though. He had enough on his plate as it was being a Prince, you didn’t want to add to that burden.

Besides, you were able to manage on your own.

That was until a sharp pang of pain shot through you when you tried to tug your top off, unable to raise your arms above your head. You breathed deeply through your nose, exhaling slowly through your mouth before you tried again, hoping that it was just the speed of your movements that caused the surge of pain.

You were met with the same result as before.

You groaned in both mortification and annoyance, a deep blush creeping up your neck when you realized that you were stuck in a situation you were quite unwilling to reveal, but otherwise had no choice to.

Swallowing your pride, you called out for Sidon, cringing at how your voice wavered slightly in embarrassment.

He materialized seconds later, his signature smile on his face as he stared down at you.

“Yes?”

“I need help.” Your voice was quiet, disgruntlement flooding your veins.

You refused to admit that maybe he was right when it came to the topic of your travels being a little more dangerous than you let on, and that you were paying the price for it.

His charismatic smile never wavered as he strode towards you, reaching you in a few steps.

“What do you need?” Amusement poorly hidden at the small pout that formed on your face.

“I just need help getting my top off, then I’ll be fine. I must have pulled something when I fell.”

Sidon’s fins twitched at your admission, the urge to rush you to the healers followed by a foreign rush of warmth shooting through his system was nearly overwhelming before he forced himself to calm down. You were fine.

“Of course.”

The feeling of the worn fabric of your top in his hand felt grainy when he grasped it, gently sliding your arms through the holes one at a time before pulling the garment over your head.

He was unable to stop the rush of desire that shot through him at the sight of your skin revealed to him. He had seen Hylians bare before, sure, but they never appealed to him before.

Until now, that is.

“Thank you, Prince Sidon, I’ve got it from here.” The formalities slipping back out of habit, covering your chest as best as you could. You felt so exposed under his stare, yellow eyes boring into your form. He made no move to leave, making you clear your throat uncomfortably.

“Prince Sidon?”

It was like someone slapped him across the face when he snapped back to reality, eyes zeroing in on yours.

You weren’t sure what it was, but something in the room had shifted when he opened his mouth again to speak.

“If you are unable to undress yourself, I should assist you as you bathe.”

You blanched briefly at his words before you felt your cheeks become unbearably hot, shaking your head adamantly.

“I-it’s fine, I’m perfectly able to do it myself-”

Your stammering was cut off by him kneeling in front of you so you were now eye level with one another, “I’m afraid I cannot accept your refusal this time, my sweet. I have seen Hylians bare before many times, it is nothing I haven’t seen before.”

It was unclear if his words were meant to convince you or himself.

The both of you stood silently for a few moments, neither of you refusing to back down from your positions before you sighed in defeat.

“Fine, just… don’t be weird.”

He merely grunted in response, motioning for you to come closer so he could remove the rest of your clothing. The heat in your cheeks increased tenfold when his large fingers hooked under the waistband of your trousers, pulling them down smoothly and revealing the purple and black splotches that littered your skin.

“You said it was just a small fall.” Sidon chided, sweeping your naked form into his arms, ignoring your shriek of surprise as he stepped into the spring, wading further into the deeper areas.

“It was.” you lied, a blissful sigh on your lips as the heat of the water enveloped your body; your nakedness in front of a friend temporarily forgotten.

He washed you in silence, the rustling of water filling the void of silence with every drag of the cloth across your skin; the heat of the water was working wonders on your muscles, the tension flowing out of you with every passing moment.

You couldn’t help the groan of euphoria that escaped you.

You also couldn’t help but notice how the sound caused Sidon’s movements to freeze.

“Everything okay?” Your voice slightly hoarse from being silent for as long as you were, turning your head to look at the Zora.

His silence was making you uneasy to say the least. It wasn’t like him at all.

“I want to try something, if that’s alright with you.”

Pausing slightly you turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“What did you have in mind?”

His pensive expression only lasted a second more before his smile returned, pulling you closer so you were nearly flush with his body, making your cheeks burn hotter.

“Something to help relieve the pain.”

You bit your lip shyly, your hands grasping his triceps in slight protest as he ran the cloth up your thighs and over your core. You inhaled sharply, the sudden stimulation shooting up your spine.

This wasn’t exactly what you had thought was going to happen.

“Prince Sidon, what are you-”

“Just Sidon, darling, and you’re alright, don’t worry” His desire creeping into his voice as he maneuvered you to straddle his lap awkwardly. He could feel the heat from your exposed core against his thigh, pulsing in time with your increasing heart rate.

“Do you trust me, my sweet?”

If you weren’t embarrassed before, you sure were now. You searched your mind for any excuse you could, why what the two of you were doing shouldn’t be something that happened between friends, but the slight fog beginning to form in your mind made it impossible to let the words leave your lips as you stared up at him with sheepish eyes.

“Yes.”

That was all he needed to crush his lips to yours, years of denied attraction culminating as his tongue worked its way into your mouth, stealing every ounce of breath you had.

“Gods, you’re beautiful.”

You whimpered as he trailed his lips along your jawline, taking care of the bruises as he made his way down your neck, only stopping when you sucked in a harsh gasp of air at a certain spot.

You yelped when his sharp teeth sunk into your neck, combined with the feeling of a sudden hardness pressing against your cunt. Looking down you couldn’t help but whine at the sight that greeted you.

It was unclear exactly when he had removed the cloth and belt that covered him before, but you were met with not one, but two cocks pressing against your stomach. Your eyes widened, filled with mixed panic and apprehension.

“Shhh, relax.” Lust heavy in his enthusiastic tone, his large hands roaming up the sides of your body.

You were so small on his lap, your breast being swallowed up by his large hands as he squeezed the sensitive flesh, pulling a mewl from your lips. He hunched over you, bringing his other hand down to the curve of your ass as his lips met yours in another clumsy kiss, his sharp teeth clicking against yours awkwardly.

The cute moment was enough to distract you as he pushed in, the natural lubrication of his body combined with your arousal aided tremendously as he lowered you down, but it wasn’t quite enough; the stretch pinching and burning as you let out a loud whine.

He pressed his forehead to yours as he continued to guide himself into you, sucking in a sharp breath when he finally bottomed out inside of you.

You were impossibly tight, soft walls clenching around him as you desperately tried to adjust to the feeling of both of his cocks inside of you.

He held you there, bringing a hand up to brush his knuckles across your damaged jawline as you shook in his lap, breath coming out in shuddered gasps. You had never felt more full in your life, the idea of moving both exhilarating and terrifying. You thought you would burst.

“Gods, look at you,” -Sidon rasped, lifting you up slowly until just the tips remained inside of you before bringing you back down; your eyeballs rolling back into your skull- “pretty little thing taking all of me so well, fuck~”

It was _unheard of_ for him to curse, the words going straight to your pussy, causing you to gush around him with a whimper. Sidon groaned rutting his hips against yours in response. He brought his hands to your hips, holding you still when you began to grind against him, his eyes boring into yours at your whines of protest.

“Easy there, darling, we need to be careful yea?” He teased, keeping you in place as he began to thrust into you slow and deep.

It was enough to make your head spin.

Your nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, the placoid scales piercing the pads of your fingers, but you found yourself not caring. Any pain you felt was being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure being given to you. You squirmed, your moans coming out in broken gasps, back arching as you let your head fall back loosely, the tight coil in your belly already beginning to form.

“Does that feel good? Are you about to cum?”

He knew you were, he didn’t have to be Hylian to know what the clenching of your walls meant, messaging his cocks as they gripped him like a vice. His hold on your waist increased as he picked up his speed, muscles tensing as he fucked up into you at an unyielding pace.

Years of training and combat do wonders for one's stamina, Sidon being no exception.

He brought his lips to yours again, changing the angle of his hips just _slightly_ , hitting a spot inside of you that made you scream into his mouth. You felt him smile against your lips, committing that spot to memory as he attacked it relentlessly, swallowing every single noise you made as he bottomed out continuously.

You were shaking uncontrollably despite him literally holding you in place, your orgasm building faster than you ever achieved on your own. You squealed when he suddenly stood from the spring, your legs just barely being able to wrap about his middle as he used the assistance of gravity to ruin you on his cocks. Your hands grasped desperately at the nape of his neck, mouth falling open in a silent scream. You came hard, your entire body spasming from the force as clear liquid gushed from you, splashing over his lower stomach and thighs.

Sidon hissed, the feeling of your gummy walls contracting around him even tighter than what should have been possible nearly pushing him over the edge as well; sucking his teeth with a deep groan that reverberated through his chest.

“Y/N, you’re going to be the _death of me._ ” 

There was nothing you could do but whimper in response, coherent thought beginning to slip from you completely as he fucked you through your orgasm, the slightest bit of drool beginning to slip from your lips as you came down from your high.

“Nhg~ Sidon _please~_ ”

“What is it, my sweet, what do you need?”

You honestly didn’t know. You wanted everything he could give you and more. You wanted him to fuck you into oblivion and never stop. To hold you close as he filled you to the brim over and over again.

“Use your words, Y/N~”

But you _couldn’t_ , the fucked out haze in your mind beginning to fully take over made it impossible for words to form. Instead you clung to him, mewls and cries escaping you in little _‘ah-ah-ah’s’_ every time the tips of his cocks kissed your cervix.

Sidon couldn’t help the chuckle that left him as you clawed at him, desperate for more.

“Shh, shh, you’re okay, here.” A rush of excitement shot through him when he grabbed one of your hands, pressing it against your abdomen so you could feel the bump that formed every time he sank you on his cocks, “Feel that? Feel how deep I am inside you? How well you take me as I pump you nice and full?”

You wailed as your second orgasm tore through you out of nowhere; his praise pushing you suddenly and violently over the edge again.

“There you go, let out all those gorgeous noises for me.” He grit his teeth, the narrow slit of his pupil becoming paper thin as he began to chase his high.

You would have more bruises on you by the time he was finished, something he would surely regret later once you were done, but in the moment all he could think of was fucking you full, quickly devolving into a feralness that would have otherwise frightened him if he wasn’t so focused on the sole mission of completely possessing you. Making you his in every way.

He was going to be a King soon anyways, and what would a King be without a Queen beside him?

The thought was enough to push him over the edge, hot ropes of cum spurting from the tips of his cocks, painting your insides in a thick layer of white. You shuddered at the sensation, your body twitching uncontrollably as your walls milked him for all he was worth.

The sounds of your pants were all that filled the room, interrupted only by the sloshing of water as he lowered himself back into the spring, holding your trembling form against him tightly.

You couldn’t help the hitch in your gulps for air when he moved inside you during the process.

“I’m sorry, my sweet, are you alright?”

You could only hum contently in response, resting your damp forehead against his chest in exhaustion, the warmth of the water lulling your body into a deeper state of relaxation.

“I still didn’t get to show you what I found.” You mumbled, the mild annoyance in your tone enough to make him genuinely laugh, pulling your face away from his chest long enough to place a serene kiss against your lips.

“After you rest, my dear. You can show me then.”


End file.
